We are finishing off a genome screen at 10cM resolution for type II diabetes susceptibility genes using 2401 Finnish samples (comprising 500 affected sibships, family members and controls). During the last year we have more than doubled our throughput and have completed over 700,000 post-processed genotypings at average error rate of 0.11%. Only chromosomes 17, 18 and X remain to be typed. We have detected evidence for linkage on chromosome 20 near the MODY1 locus and are initiating a systematic mutation screen of the MODY1 gene. Finally we have been able to exclude the presence of a locus on chromosome 2q (NIDDM1 in Mexican Americans) at a lambda(s) value of 1.22 and verified that the Trp64Arg variant of the Beta3 adrenoceptor gene is not playing a role in age-of-onset for NIDDM.